1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a coating instrument used by extruding a coating material.
2. Related Background Art
As a prior-art method for manufacturing a coating instrument, a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-136774, for example, is known. In the manufacturing method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-136774, when a coating portion is elastically recovered after a coating filler (coating material) is filled in a filling region in a state in which the coating portion of a filling member is recessed, a space is formed on a tip end side including a discharge outlet in the filling region. As a result, even if the coating material is swollen or the like due to a temperature change or an air pressure change, leakage of the coating material from the discharge outlet can be prevented.